Rewind
by TigrayT
Summary: What if Elena got a second chance to stop her from transitioning even if it put everyones life at danger? Picks up after Season 3 finale. Some Delena and Stelena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Awakened**_

Lights. Everywhere. Memories flashing through her head. Names she couldn't remember. Faces that were too blurry to see. Something was drawing out her out, pulling her away from the retreat she had created within the depths of her subconscious. She didn't want to leave and struggled against the electric current that threatened to wrench her from her eternal slumber. She felt a powerful force dragging her through layers of consciousness, and the closer she got to the surface, the worse the emptiness at the pit of her stomach grew. It was more than mere physical pain she felt; this unpleasant sensation went deeper than that. She felt the craving for the love that she did not deserve. The guilt. The selfishness for wanting both. No_; _for_ needing_ both.

She heard something. Something. Someone was calling her. No, pleading her to come back. To return to him. She tried to let the voice lead her to him. To find his voice. But her eyes remained shut. She couldn't bear the pain much longer. She wanted to return to the darkness of oblivion, to the comfort of the puzzle pieces of memories. But then she heard the voice of another.

"Elena." It whispered.

And it all came back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Lost**_

"Elena? Elena!" I heard a voice call.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a blinding light. My eyelashes felt as though they were super-glued together and my whole body was filled with an unfamiliar buzz.

As I looked around the room I saw Stefan squeezing my hand with a tight grip that surprisingly didn't hurt. His face was looked ashen with grief like someone had just died.

_Died?_

"Stefan?" I said with a shaken voice. "Stefan, am I _dead_?"

There was nothing but silence.

"No, Elena. You're not dead. You're in transition." said Damon as he revealed himself from the shadows of the room. His voice was expressionless as his blue eyes searched mine like he was looking for some kind of recognition. I started to feel fluttering feeling in my stomach, so I turned away.

No. It couldn't be true. Could it? I racked my brain for an explanation. Maybe I was dreaming this, or I'm hallucinating. I had hit my head pretty hard several times anyways, right? This was not how my life was supposed to turn out. I was supposed to have kids, a husband, _a future._ Now what would I have? An endless highway that would lead to nothing.

It was too late to hide the waterfall of tears. Stefan wiped them with a gentle hand and whispered, "It's going to be ok, everything's ok," over and over again like a mantra. It sounded like he was trying to comfort himself more than he was trying to comfort me.

"No Stefan! Everything's not _ok, _If it weren't for you and your 'Elena's choice comes first' we wouldn't be in this mess!" said Damon, blue eyes ablaze.

"He's right. It's all my fault." Stefan's hazel eyes dropped helplessly on the floor.

I grabbed Stefan's hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Stefan, it is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault its mine. It was my decision to make and even if I could change it I wouldn't. I would have still let you save Matt." I said firmly.

"Speaking of Mutt, where is he?" said Damon.

"He's at home crying his eyes out."

"Bonnie! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed.

I know I'm sorry. I just had to see for myself if it was true." She said. "Why does everyone I love always turn into a vampire?"

"I'm so sorry Bon. I never wanted it to be like this."

"I know Elena. I know." Bonnie said sadly. She shuffled her feet back and forth awkwardly and looked a little out of place.

"Now let's get passed all this mopey stuff and get right to the point, Elena." "The options are a) you turn into a vampire or b) well, you turn into a vampire." said Damon half-jokingly and half-serious.

He quietly hummed the jeopardy song.

"No, Damon. You don't get to make that decision for her. Out of everyone I thought you would have known that by now!" said Stefan angrily. He looked as though he was going to bite Damon's head off and leave the rest of his body for the squirrels. I knew I had to diffuse the situation before things got out of hand.

"Damon! Please don't act like this." I reasoned. "This isn't about you. This is _my_ life we're talking about. You don't have any right to dictate if I want to live my life or not. If I want to become a vampire then I'll become a vampire. If I want to ..." I hesitated for a minute on the word. "… die then I'll die."

"Over my dead body. Well, my undead body." Damon smirked at his own little joke. Even though he was smiling it didn't touch his eyes like it usually did. There was just…pain.

"What if there was option c) you turn back human?" Bonnie said mysteriously. I had almost forgotten she was there since she was dead silent during all of the arguing.

"What… what do you mean?' said Stefan anxiously. I felt Stefan get tense and Damon stare at Bonnie incredulously

"I think I know how to fix this. I've been up all night looking through my spell book and I found a spell. She paused. "A very dangerous spell that can only be used during the next Solstice; which is in a few days. It's a time reversal spell". Bonnie looked at me as she continued. "The faster we do it the better. The longer we wait the harder it is to go back in time. And if the spell is done wrong, then there will be horrible consequences."

"How will it work though?" I said.

"I will send you back a few hours before your death so that you can prevent it. You will enter your human body. But there is a catch. If we do this spell there might be a tiny chance that you might get lost."

"Lost? What do you mean lost?" said Stefan.

"Lost in time…"


End file.
